The Brannings- Too Little Too Late
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren s tragic death effects everyone, but will guilt destroy the Branning s apart or will it hold them tighter together


**Part One**

Abi stood alone in the Hospital Room watching her Sister looking peaceful, she was gone Abi knew it as did everyone else but she was the only one Admitting it and facing the painful truth Lauren Branning is dead. Abi knew what she had to do, it was the only way for her Sister to be peaceful and freed of pain. She walked closer towards the bed and stroked her cheek before taking her lifeless hand,

"I`m sorry Lauren...tell Bradley I say Hi!" Abi then pulled the wires out of the Machines before making her way out of the room, but as she was near the door her parents and Cora came running in,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Mum...I had too! we all do...she is gone!" Abi watched as Tanya clung onto a limp Lauren sobbing her heart out, whilst Max fell to the floor balling tears Cora trying to comfort him while tears dropped down her face. Abi couldn`t take it, she had to leave the room she numbly walked through the door and down the long corridor,

"Abi, has something happened?!" Abi could barely hear Whitney and continued making her way out the Hospital not wanting to tell Whitney and Tyler that her Sister is Dead. Once Abi had made her way outside she broke down sobbing,

"Abs?" Jay pulled Abi into him both of them not needing to say anything, Lola and Dexter stopped short both holding Oscar`s hand as they watched Jay comforting Abi,

"Uh sorry, we`ll just take Oscar to the Cafeteria yeah!"

"Actually how bout we go to that cafe down the road I hear they do the best Ice-Cream!" Abi says smiling down at Oscar, all Three looked concerned at each other as they watched Abi talking happily with Oscar, they all knew it was bad from the way she was acting,

"Yeah how bout we go on ahead, you two take your time!"

"Right come on Little Man let`s race the first one there gets Ice-cream!" Abi smiled sadly as she watched Lola, Oscar and Dexter running Jay frowned slightly placing a hand onto her shoulder,

"Abi, please tell me it isn`t the worst!" Jay says quietly, Abi looks straight at her Boyfriend tears falling silently down her face, and her body trembling,

"Yes. Lauren is with Bradley now!" Jay watched Abi with concern as she was Smiling,

"You are Smiling?!"

"Bradley will take care of her...she`s safe now!" Jay nods sadly wrapping his arm around her neck and kissing her forehead,

"Let`s go Abs and spend time with Oscar!" They both walked together Jay`s arm still wrapped around her.

Jack was making his way to see his Niece when as he walked along the long daunting corridor he could see Cora speaking to Whitiney and Tyler and even though he couldn`t hear what they were saying he just knew that something wasn`t right by they`re body laugague, mainly that they were all crying,

"What is going on here? What is it?" Jack asked them looking at a sad looking Cora,

"Jack...she`s gone" Jack`s heart raced fast inside his chest, what was with this Family! all our babies are dying! Jack thought angrily Jack felt close to both his Nieces probably because he see`s them more than his own children!

"Max, Where is he?"

"In the Relatives room with Tan...they want to be alone right now"

"Can I see her?" Jack turned to face a devastated Whitney who was being held by a shocked looking Tyler, Cora reached out her hand to Whitney and gently squeezed her hand,

"Of course Darling...She is in the room" All got to much for Jack as he hurried out the Hospital feeling nauseous and wanting nothing more than to turn back time.

At the Cafe they all acted normal around Oscar knowing that was what Abi wanted to not upset her Brother, after they had taken him to the Park and while the Boys played football Lola and Abi sat watching them,

"Abi, whatever it is that`s going on with Lauren is really bad isn`t it?" Abi nodded watching Oscar unaware of how his life has changed, Lola followed Abi`s gaze and gently placed her hand on top of Abi`s,

"I know that we haven`t alway`s got along...but I have never really told ya how much I appreciate the support with getting Lexi back...I am here for ya Abs always will be...your like a Sister to me!" Abi looked at her friend tears in her eyes she felt so touched by Lola`s kind words that she told her what was going on,

"Lola...at the Hospital...I had no choice as my Parent`s were not willing to let her go...she is free from pain now!" Lola looked at her friend in a sad shock,

"Oh Abi I am so sorry!" Lola pulled her friend into her arms and held her as they both cried...

Jack entered the Vic, angered and enraged as sat in the corner was Joey, Lucy, Alice, Fatboy and Poppy drinking and socialising as if their mate wasn`t even a priority, Jack marched over to them consumed with anger,

"NICE TO SEE YOU ALL ENJOY YOURSELVES NEVER MIND MY NIECE!"

"oh Jack...I was going to visit her tonight" Alice says looking ashamed,

"TOO LATE ALICE! YOUR ALL TOO LATE SHE`S DEAD!" The whole pub fell into a shocked silence while Roxy came over to Jack and led him upstairs while Joey, Lucy, Alice, Fatboy and Poppy all looked at each other in stunned horror.

Abi entered her house holding hands with an exhausted Oscar, She could hear her Parents sobs coming from upstairs and as she entered the lounge Aunt Carol and Bianca was sat comforting Cora,

"Oh Abs darling! Come here!" Bianca held Abi and at this display of affection she broke down unable to hold all her pain in any longer, Aunt Carol had taking Oscar into the kitchen to get him a drink and something to eat, While Bianca sat Abi down and held her closely as she sobbed.

The next morning Lola woke early unable to stop thinking bout Abi and what her poor family must be feeling, she sat staring into space when Billy came into the room holding baby Lexi,

"Morning Lol, bit too early for you isn`t it?!"

"Couldn`t sleep. Pops can you look after Lexi today?"

"I`m sorry but I`m working today...can you ask Phil?"

"Going to have to now ain`t I!" Lola takes Lexi and heads into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Once she had gotten herself dressed and ready she made herself head over to Phils pushing Lexi,

"Oh Lola hi come in!"

"Thanks. Listen I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour?"

"Before you ask I know what your going to ask and the answer is obviously yes, go on cheer your mate up! be there for her!"

"Thank you Phil. I mean it thanks!" Lola hugs Phil awkwardly before making her way over to the Branning s house,

"Lola! Wait up!"


End file.
